


Please.

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, alec is on top but is the bottom, awks, jace has ears, rebellious alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Alec and Magnus having a little time to themselves. Until Jace interrupts them. But are they desperate enough to finish off later, even though Jace could still hear? Absolutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please.

Magnus wasn't sleeping well tonight.

He and Alec had been seeing each other for a while now and it was great, but with Alec being so new to everything they hadn't really done that much. Honestly, Magnus was ok with it, he wanted this relationship to work and really didn't want to scare Alec off. So they had stuck to making out until their lips were red and swollen. But he was still getting blue balls.

Last night they had been kissing so hard it was bruising, and Magnus couldn't help but pull Alec into his lap. He could feel how turned on Alec was and couldn't help but push up into it.

"Magnus." Alec had gasped into Magnus's mouth and pushed himself down, circling his hips. They had stopped kissing then, since Alec's mouth was open in silent moans, while Magnus was desperately trying to not grab Alec, pin him down and fuck him senseless. He managed to restrain himself and just when it looked like Alec might cum (and Magnus would certainly follow suit) they were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door to Magnus's apartment and Jace's voice.

"Hey Magnus, have you seen Alec? I need him t-" Jace had opened the door and walked inside, but stopped abruptly eyes widening. Alec scrambled off Magnus's lap, pulling at his hair and not looking anyone in the eye, "I am so sorry. I didn't realise." 

Now Jace was one of the straightest people in the world but there was something about seeing uptight Alec so out of it that really confused him, maybe he just needed to get laid. He could see the outline of Alec's erection in his pants. He couldn't even fathom how Magnus was feeling.

"It's alright Jace. Did you just come here to collect Alexander?" Magnus cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah." His eyes followed Alec as he went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, "Maryse wants him home." Jace didn't sound awfully interested in actually getting Alec home but seemed more like he wanted to get out of there. 

"What did she say now?"

"She said she didn't want you to sleep over here, she's just worried you're moving too fast" Alec sighed.

"I'm eighteen and I'm staying. Tell her you tried and I threw a hissy-fit or something. Why did you even come?"

"You know how she gets. If it means anything, she tried to send Izzy but she flat out refused. Maryse threatened to ban me from hunting. And you know how I am about hunting." Jace smiled, despite the uncomfortable nature of the conversation. Alec was moving back to the couch where Magnus was watching adamantly.

"I would be afraid of old Maryse too, Jace. She can be quite tough."

"I'm not scared Magnus. I'm gonna call her." Jace turned away from the other two, pulled out a phone and began dialling Maryse.

"I'm not leaving, Magnus." Alec whispered to him.

"Don't worry dear. Jace has absolutely no conviction right now. He probably wouldn't give a shit if we started getting it on" Magnus laughed softly but Alec was too busy blushing. He quickly looked over to Jace who was facing away from them, then back at Magnus. His cheeks were still tinged pink but he smirked and lent in. They kissed slowly and open mouthed. Magnus was surprised, he had been joking but he was more than happy to oblige. It was quite unlike Alec to do something like this. It had taken him a while to even warm up to Magnus and now he was making out with him in front of Jace of all people. Then Alec grabbed his hand and pulled it onto his leg. Then up his thigh. Then Magnus was cupping Alec's erection through his pants and Alec was making soft noises into Magnus's mouth.

"Jesus Christ you two." Jace was off the phone and had turned around to see a surprisingly slutty Alec. But Alec just looked at him and smiled as Magnus continued his admissions.

"I'm not leaving Jace. You can't make me."

"I-I'm not trying to Alec. You know what, I'm really not bothered. Maryse is going to crack the shits tomorrow so why don't you two go into the bedroom and I'll stay on the couch. It'll be your fault when she kills us so you're going to be there too." So Magnus and Alec got off the couch and Jace got himself comfortable in their place, blatantly ignoring the happy couple as they stumbled to the bedroom. He had no idea what had gotten into Alec, maybe he was finally rebelling against Maryse, maybe he just wanted to be with Magnus and not be judged. But there was still no way Jace was dealing with her by himself, not when it came to Alec and Magnus.

Alec had no idea why he was acting like this either. It was surprising everyone in the room. Looking at Jace while Magnus had his hand on his cock? Jesus Christ, he must have gone insane. Jace looked like he was going to shit himself, he had no idea what to think, but it was really hard to think about when Magnus had pushed him in the bedroom and onto the bed.

They were all over each other, pulling off clothes and touching so much skin. It was driving them both nuts and Magnus was sure Alec was ready for something new but Alec stopped moving, shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not with Jace here." Magnus sighed. He knew it was coming, or really, no one would be coming.

"I know. Let's just sleep."

And so Magnus wasn't getting a lot of sleep. Alec had appeared to fall asleep very quickly and he could hear soft snores coming from the living room. Magnus was hard as a rock. He was left to himself after being so worked up, and had only managed to get himself more worked up. All he could picture was Alec kissing him, touching him, riding him. Jesus Christ he was not helping.

Magnus was lying on his back, arm around Alec, listening to Alec's steady breathing. That was, until his breath caught and Magnus heard a soft moan. So Alec hadn't quite calmed down yet either. Alec was moving his hips against Magnus's side, he was getting hard again, and sleeping Alec was desperately trying to get himself off. His hips were pushing harder and faster and his breath grew ragged. Alec grabbed at Magnus, using him as leverage and suddenly his eyes opened. His bright blue eyes looked horribly confused but his hips didn't quite stop moving.

"Magnus." He whispered into Magnus's shoulder, "Fuck I'm so ready." 

"What about Jace?"

"Really don't care. Don't know why. But I just need you Mags."

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Magnus turned on his side and grabbed Alec's hip. He connected their mouths and Alec sighed in relief, flushing his body against Magnus, "Lets do it right though." Magnus said in between kisses. Despite his needs, he didn't want Alec to regret anything.

"How?" Alec breathed.

"Let's just... Calm down a moment." Alec looked hurt.

"Don't you want to do it now?" Alec had pushed himself away from Magnus, not touching him.

"God, of course I do Alexander," Magnus reached out, grabbing Alec's arm as Alec gave a small smile, "I want to so badly I think I might die, but I want your first time to be nice."

"Nice?" Alec said, eyes darkening. He climbed on top of Magnus and leant down to his ear, "I didn't think you played nice." Magnus closed his eyes, trying to ignore the aching feeling in his belly. This boy would be the death of him. Alec started slowly grinding himself down on Magnus, picking up where Jace had interrupted them before.

"Jesus Christ." Magnus whispered.

"Just Alec will do." Alec smiled, Magnus felt his heart swell as well as other things. Alec was too cute, even when he seemed to have made it his mission to make Magnus cum in his pants. Magnus rectified this by gently pushing Alec off to the side and pulling off both their pants. Alec had been wearing sweatpants which already had a small wet stain on the front and Magnus was wearing silk pyjama pants that had a rather large wet stain that he would have to magic away later. No way would he risk damaging his clothes.

Magnus subconsciously went to grab Alec's boxers down as well, too busy watching Alec's neck flush to notice his hands were sliding down bare skin and straight to his arse.

"My God Alexander. How naughty." he grabbed at Alec's cheeks, marvelling at how soft and untouched the skin was, making sure he touched everywhere. He pulled Alec back on him and slipped a cheeky finger to play with his rim. First he just poked at Alec's entrance and when that made him squirm uncontrollably, he pushed the tip of his finger inside. He did it dry, so he didn't push in any further, just gently circled his finger.

"Magnus." Alec mouthed. He looked absolutely wrecked, his forehead shining with sweat, his lips bitten red and his eyes dark and hooded.

"You ready?" Magnus asked, and Alec nodded several times, agreeing profusely. Magnus let Alec fall onto the bed, "flip over." He put a steady hand on the small of Alec's back as he settled on his stomach, trying to find a comfortable position for his erection. Alec sighed and pushed his arse back up to Magnus.

"Ready." Alec said needily. Magnus looked at the sight before him, Alec Lightwood presenting himself to his warlock boyfriend while his parabatai was just outside the door. Magnus definitely liked Alec's new rebellious side, and showed his appreciation by using a magically lubed finger to push into Alec and start thrusting slowly. Alec's shoulders sagged in relief at the intrusion but as Magnus' knuckle wriggled past the tight ring of muscles, his back arched and rippled with tension. Magnus continued pushing in and out until he felt Alec relax. He squeezed another finger into Alec's tightness and crooked them slightly, trying to find the place he knew would make Alec let out the noises he was keeping inside. He twisted his fingers once more and Alec moaned loudly into the pillow, rocking his hips back on Magnus' fingers trying to get more pressure against his prostate.

"Fuck, Magnus." Magnus pulled his fingers away and Alec whimpered, but before long Magnus pushed his fingers back in harshly and kept going until Alec was a weak mess, lying pliantly on the bed, letting Magnus do whatever he wanted. Magnus easily slipped in a third finger and Alec moaned wantonly.

"Magnus please, I-I need it, I just need you inside m-me. Fuck." Alec looked over his shoulder at Magnus, now completely unabashed and utterly desperate. 

"Yeah, I wanna see you though." Magnus pulled his fingers out while Alec gasped at the loss of contact and immediately flipped over, facing Magnus. He pulled Magnus down into a kiss, surprisingly sweet considering the situation. He leant and whispered to Magnus. Magnus thought it would be sweet to match the kiss but no, this new Alec was anything but sweet.

"I wanna ride you, Mags. So hard." Magnus nodded and let Alec take control. Sensing the change in dynamics, Alec pushed Magnus down on the bed and climbed on top of him letting his thighs spread across Magnus' hips, pushing his arse down on Magnus' still clothed groin. Teasing Magnus mercilessly. He put his hands on Alec's hips encouraging him for a moment before gripping so hard he would surely find marks later, and slowing Alec's movements. He quickly magicked his briefs off and lubed his erection. Alec felt the sudden slickness and lifted his hips up, grabbing Magnus' cock and guiding it towards his hole. He felt himself breach Alec who had now sat himself down completely on Magnus' hips. Magnus could feel Alec's perfect arse pushed down on his thighs. 

"Jesus Christ Alec. For a virgin, you're awfully skilled."

"Not a virgin anymore." He smiled, "and I have my sources." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow before gasping. Alec had just lifted himself up and slammed himself right back down. Magnus' mind blurred but he couldn't help wonder if Alexander Lightwood had watched porn in the Institute. What a picture that would make. But Magnus had no time to think about that now. Alec was riding him like there was no tomorrow. Hard but teasingly slow for Magnus. Alec kept it up until his legs were shaking and there was an ache in his lower back. He put his hands down on Magnus' smooth stomach and used that as leverage to push down harder. He cried out and scratched his fingers on Magnus' skin. Magnus couldn't handle it anymore and bucked his hips up into Alec, stimulating his prostate. Alec whimpered and his motions stuttered as his balls drew up and he came hot on Magnus' stomach. Magnus felt Alec's hole clench around him over and over and Magnus came desperately inside the corrupted Lightwood. They rocked against each other, slowly riding out their orgasms.

"Holy shit." Alec breathed and flopped next to Magnus on the bed. He looked over at the debauched warlock and smiled happily. Magnus smiled back, magically cleaned up the mess and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"We should definitely do that again." Magnus said. Alec nodded into Magnus' side, curled up and closed his eyes.

"Love you." Magnus heard the muffled words and smiled wider.

"Love you too, Alexander." Magnus pushed a hand through Alec's hair as he snuggled closer.

They woke up in the morning, Alec pressed tightly against Magnus and Magnus' arm still around Alec's shoulder. Alec woke up first, his Shadowhunter training taking over. He woke Magnus up and pulled his pants on, Magnus watched his appreciatively from the bed with sleepy eyes

"I'll make coffee." Alec said. He walked out into the living room an got the fright of his life seeing Jace sitting up at the bench, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Sounds like you had fun last night."

"Oh my god." Alec's mouth fell open, he had forgotten Jace was still here in the heat of the moment, "Did you hear..."

"All of it? Yep." Alec's face flushed bright red, "It's okay, Alec. I mean, I had no idea you'd be so noisy in bed, and I don't think I ever intended to actually find out, but it sounds like you did a pretty good job." Jace stood up and proudly patted Alec on the shoulder.

"Jace." Alec whispered, even more embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Maryse, but I'll have to tell Izzy. She loves you two."

"Yeah, I know." Alec couldn't believe he would have to tell his nosey sister he had just had sex with his boyfriend, he would just make sure Magnus was there when he did, he would talk enough for the both of them and wouldn't spare Izzy any of the gory details. Maybe they could even go for round two afterwards.


End file.
